Silhouettes
by Oreata
Summary: Kate and Sawyer go for a walk one evening. What leads to a tackle this time? A water fight of course! Skate fluff.


Hey, i was watching the sunset this evening...and this is what i came up with...

Sawyer sighed heaving as she watched Kate stand along the shoreline. Even though he could hardly see her face, as the sun was setting, creating silhouettes of everyone around, he still knew it was her. Feeling the soft sand shift underneath his feet he walked over to her.  
"Hey freckles" He said in an almost sheepish soundly voice.  
"Hey" She answered without looking over at him.  
"What you doing?"   
"Not much." He nodded, shoving his hands inside his pockets, he was so used to acting like a jerk this was extremely difficult for him.  
"So…if you aren't doing anything, I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Kate looked at him.  
"Sure." She answered surprising both him and herself. Silently they began walking down the sandy beach, away from everyone else. As they walked a comfortable silence neither of them were sure they wanted to break. They grinned feverishly at each other, like two people who were on a first date smiled.  
"So, how you doing?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.  
"I'm hanging in there," She told him with a nod, "How about you?"  
"I'm alright…would be better if everyone on this damn island didn't hate me, but I'll live." He replied with almost to much honesty.   
"They don't hate you Sawyer." Sawyer lowered his eyebrows and cocked his head at her.  
"How much you want to bet that each and every one of them has wished at least once that that jungle monster would come and eat me up for lunch." Kate was silent for a few moments.  
"Well, I don't hate you."  
"I know, and thanks for that. You're exactly why I don't know how I'm feeling tonight. You know what will help me decide?"  
"I'm not kissing you." Sawyer rolled his eyes.  
"I was thinking something more like this." He grinned mischievously and splashed her with the waves of the ocean.  
"You're so immature." She rolled her eyes but allowed a smile to tug at her lips.  
"Aw, come on freckles." He grinned and next thing he knew he was covered in water from head to toe.  
"You're gonna get it now girl" Kate laughed as he chased her through the waves. He grinned trampling after her.  
"Oh no you don't" He grinned as she ran towards the shore. Quickly he reached forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her back.  
"Let go." She squealed, trying to run forward, causing them both to loose balance and fall under the ocean water. Sawyer resurfaced, gasping for air. He looked around for Kate, and didn't see her anywhere.  
"Kate?" He called out a few times. Suddenly he felt something jump on his back.  
"Hell woman. Don't scare me like that." Kate laughed. "How'd you like me to do that to you?"  
"I think if you jumped on my back, it would classify as drowning." She chuckled letting go of him.  
"Aw that's nopt fair, your in for it now!"  
"You said that already!" She said making a face and taking off. He grinned and ran after her. In one swift movement he had her tackled to the ground. All was silent for a few moments, as the looked at each other.   
"Hey." He found himself saying from where he was lying on top of her, never breaking eye contact.  
"Hi." She replied, unable to pull her gaze away from his. Wordlessly, he dipped in, placing his lips on top of hers in a gentle kiss. She didn't push him off her like he had expected, instead she kissed him back. Sawyer lifted himself off her for a moment.  
"I thought you said you weren't gonna kiss me." He reminded her.  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." She said, putting her hand on his face and pulling him in for more. This time she deepened the kiss, letting her emotions take over. To someone watching far away, they would just look like two silhouettes in the sunset, who loved each other very much, but to them it just looked like they were at peace, for the first time in a very long time.

The end.

Short and fluffy, I hope you guys like it! love ya all and please review!


End file.
